looney halloween
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Halloween a lo Looney! algo loco hehe contiene SLASH! estan advertidos! slash!capi3
1. Chapter 1

El juntarlos a todos era algo complicado, no solo por las oposiciones que algunos presentaban sino por como resultaban ser esas reuniones donde él se tenia que poner al frente haciéndola de cabecilla y no era ese el problema solamente, sino que cierto pato siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer que todos se alborotaran. Si, ese pato con sus reclamos y objeciones, con sus argumentos faltos de lógica y coherencia, su típico malhumor ante cualquiera de sus opiniones y su egocéntrica y orgullosa personalidad que le impedían ver mas haya de sus "brillantes" ideas, que a pesar de ser buenos eran extravagantes y demasiado alocados.

Los dos eran los encargados de todas las planeaciones para los especiales donde celebraban los días festivos del año, pascua, primavera, el 4 de julio, acción de gracias, entre otros. Pero ese día en especial se estaban preparando para nada más y nada menos que Halloween.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el reloj y abrió un poco el telón que estaba frente a él. En los asientos de aquel pequeño teatro donde llevaban acabo cosas como las reuniones o la proyección de ciertos episodios especiales para ellos, se encontraba todo un desastre, teniendo a todos y cada uno de los Looneys presentes. Los típicos "enemigos" persiguiéndose, disparos por todos lados, dinamita explotando, uno que otro encendido en llamas, cachetadas, uno que otra puñatada en la cara, yunques cayendo, pianos golpeando las cabezas de otros…. Si una típica reunión a su estilo Looney de siempre.

¡Abran paso, personajes de segunda!- grito Daffy intentando pasar entre todo el alboroto.

Por mas rápido que quisiera abrirse paso, el caminar entre balas y explosiones le hacia difícil el poder pasar.

¡Alto ahí, pato loco!- grito Elmer apuntando su rifle hacia Daffy.

¡YIPE!- exclamo el pato dando un salto al ver al cazados apuntando contra el.

Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, empujando a los que se interponían en su camino, hasta llevándose a Wile consigo al pasar por donde este estaba persiguiendo al correcaminos.

El coyote miro hacia el pato y rápidamente su ceño se frunció y un letrero apareció en su mano.

"pagaras por esto, casi lo atrapaba"- leyó Daffy en el letrero. - ¿casi? ¡llevas años diciendo lo mismo!-

Agarrando fuerzas lanzo al coyote hacia atrás de él haciendo que este cayera contra el cazador, pero este había alcanzado a disparar antes y ahora una pequeña llama de fuego estaba su colita de pato debido a la bala que había pasado rosándola.

¡solo esto me faltaba!- replico molesto dedicándose por un momento a apagar el fuego de su colita antes de que este acabara por incendiarla toda.

Miro sobre su hombro y ahora tras de el venia Silveste (al cual había empujado bruscamente mientras corría), el coyote y el cazador. Los tres con la intención de vengarse del pato.

¡YIPE!- grito subiendo como pudo al escenario que estaba a un par de metros del suelo.

Neee…. ¿necesitas ayuda, Duck?-

Levanto su mirada y fue cuando vio aquella figura de ese conejo de dientes grandes.

No, yo…- dijo molesto pero antes de que pudiera negarse del todo un disparo paso sobre su cabeza y pudo sentir las garras de Silvester casi agarrando su pata.

Fue entonces cuando las manos del conejo se pusieron en marcha tomando al pato de los brazos, para ayudarle a subir.

Dije que no necesitaba de tu ayuda, conejo- replico Daffy, una vez arriba apartando a Bugs rápidamente

Llegaste un poco tarde ¿no, Duck?- dijo dando un ligero golpecillo bajo el pico del pato, haciendo que este se moviera arriba y a bajo.

Si, si ya, me quede dormido. Terminemos con esto ¿quieres?-

El pato se dirigió hacia el estrado, miro hacia el bonche de Looneys medio destruyendo el lugar e inflo sus pulmones con bastante aire.

¡Cállense!- grito lo suficientemente fuerte y alto como para hacer que todos se detuvieran en seco.

Pero tras unos segundos de silencio lo único que pudo ver reflejado en los rostros de los demás, fue su ceño fruncido y después sus armas apuntando hacia él junto con uno que otro que preparaba sus puños para encargarse de aquel pato.

He…he… cállense por favor- dijo ahora sonriendo nervioso con un tono amable.

Neee… gracias Duck.- Dijo Bugs con una sonrisa segura en su rostro poniéndose junto al pato el cual se escondió detrás de él.. –neee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos?-

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar a la multitud y rápidamente los Looneys empezaron a tomar sus asientos dejando de lado por un momento aquella locura. Daffy soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse fuera de peligro, su personalidad siempre le acarrearía problemas de este tipo pero antes de que esos problemas se presentaran realmente era cuando aquel conejo aparecía con su forma típica de actuar, que de forma misteriosa terminaba por poner a todos en orden.

El reclamarle que él debía de ser el representante de los Looneys por sus tres años mas de antigüedad era algo inútil, aun que el quisiera serlo, o los demás terminaban riéndose o acababan por querer matarlo como en esos momentos.

Muy bien, como saben tenemos la celebración de Halloween prácticamente en la puerta, entonces… ¿alguna sugerencia?- dijo el conejo atrayendo la atención hacia él.

Los tontos de Disney van a hacer otra de sus típicas funciones donde ponen a todos sus ridículos villanos a "atacarlos", secuestran a la pareja de la rata y como siempre salva el día con un poco de la hermosa magia de amor y la amistad.- dijo el pato, haciendo una cara romántica al mencionar esto ultimo, provocando que una oleada de risas se desprendiera. - ¡tenemos que hacer algo mejor que esos tontos adictos al polvo de hada!-

Ese era lo que hacia de los especiales mas importantes que sus grabaciones normales; la competencia con Mickey Mouse y su equipo era mas seria, aun que cada quien poseía su estilo de hacer las cosas, la competencia se llegaba a poner bastante reñida. Ellos con su magia, sentimentalismo y su filosofía de siempre, del bien vence al mal. Y por otro lado estaban ellos con su ruptura de leyes físicas, sus bromas y burlas, sus riñas y su filosofía de "siempre puedes salirte con la tuya si eres lo suficientemente astuto". Los de Disney podían hacer un excelente papel en San Valentín pero Halloween, Halloween sin duda alguna les pertenecía a los Looneys

¡Po…po…podríamos ha…ha…hacer una Ma…mansión Em…em…em…embrujada!- propuso Porky alzando inocentemente su mano.

Eso no suena nada mal- dijo Bugs. – unas muchas bromas, malicia y muchas burlas. Además de que podríamos aprovechar como siempre para burlarnos un poco de cierto pato-

El conejo guiño el ojo y señalo discretamente al pato, y rápidamente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de sus compañeros. Daffy representaba el rey de los Looneys cobardes que solían asustarse fácilmente ante cualquier cosita, el, Silvester, Porky, Elmer… sin duda ellos se hacían cargo de agregarle un sabor bastante divertido a toda esa celebración, sus villanos, monstruos y brujas se encargaban de la parte terroríficamente cómica y Bugs, Pepe Le pew, Claudio, Piolín, Speedy, el correcaminos e incluso de vez en cuando el pato, hacían la parte astuta, heroica y divertida.

¡¿Burlarse?!- replico Daffy mirando molesto hacia el conejo. – ¡Nadie se burla de mi conejo, Nadie!-

Dijo esto acercándose al conejo pero antes de que pudiera llegar a el una luz de aquel escenario acabo cayendo sobre su cabeza, atontando al pato quien se tambaleo cayendo al suelo.

¡por Dios! Lo lamentamos mucho, estábamos arreglando las luces- dijo Mac bajando de la parte alta del escenario, riéndose en compañía de Tosh.

Bugs sonrió burlón mirando como todos se reían viendo al pato levantar su cabeza mientras que estrellas paseaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Yo…- se puso de pie torpemente. – yo… yo estoy bien. Gee… todo se mueve demasiado rápido- menciono esto aun tambaleándose mirando a su alrededor sintiéndose mareado.

Claro, Duck.- dijo Bugs mirando a Daffy caminar torpe por el escenario. - Podríamos realizar un tipo baile al final- menciono intentando retomar el tema. – a la audiencia de hoy les encanta la música, podríamos hacer algo divertido a nuestro estilo-

¡Podríamos Destruir la tierra con mi rayo! Seria un buen final- dijo Marvin poniéndose sobre la silla.

O podríamos atrapar al canario y ponerlo en un emparedado- dijo Silvestre mirando hacia la jaula de Piolín.

El gato intento abrir la jaula del pájaro, pero un golpe con una sombrilla por parte de Granny acabo por atontarlo.

A…. a mi me gu…gusta la idea de…de…de el ba…ba…baile- tartamudeo Porky. – po…po…podríamos di..di…disfrazarnos-

Bugs miro alrededor viendo como todos asentían con la cabeza e intercambiaban ideas con respecto los disfraces y lo que harían en sus papeles.

Entonces esta decidido- dijo Bugs sonriendo ante la aceptación de sus compañeros.

Espera, digo, espera Hijo, ¿todos nos tendremos que disfrazar? ¿y si nos digo y si nos terminamos disfrazando igual? Nadie querría eso-

El conejo sintió al pato golpear chocar contra su cuerpo y colocar una mano sobre su hombro para no caerse, al parecer el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

Podríamos rifar los disfraces….- dijo aun no muy seguro de la idea.

¿y de que te vas a disfrazar, dientón?- rio Daffy aun sintiendo una pulsación sobre su cabeza. - ¿de una dulce conejita? ¿de alguna cantante femenina?-

Nee… es posible ¿y tu de quien, Daff? ¿de algún héroe fracasado?-

Rápidamente el pato frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario que había hecho reír a los demás.

Porky, Sylvestre, Elmer, Wile, Correcaminos, Claudio, Speedy y Pepe. nos vemos en media hora en mi camerino. – discutiremos el tema de los disfraces, los demás pueden irse…-

Apenas dijo esto cuando todos salieron corriendo del lugar, uno que otro huyendo de sus atacantes y otros persiguiendo a sus presas.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo viendo como este realizaba un par de anotaciones. Después de todo esto de no ser el anfitrión oficial no estaba del todo mal, no se tenía que hacer cargo de organizar todo y a todos, solo estaba ahí para "apoyar" al conejo.

"algún héroe fracasado"- lo arremedo aun molesto por el comentario. – para tu información conejo despreciable, todos los héroes que represento son famosos y muy poderosos.-

Cierto, lo lamento, Duck. Entonces eres tu quien los hace ver fracasados- dijo esto con una sonrisa y voz tranquila.

¡¿Qué?! ¡vaya insulto! ¡yo también soy una estrella, no soy ningún fracasado! ¡Soy Batman, Duck Dodgers y Linterna verde combinados!- grito empujando un poco al conejo.

Bugs soltó un suspiro apartando su vista de la hoja que tenia en sus manos al escuchar al pato gritar alterado y molesto, ese pato siempre hacia de todo un tanto mas complejo.

Vamos, Daff. Tranquilo- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?- murmuro acercándose al pato.

¡¿ayudarte?! ¡soy un fracasado ¿no?! ¡¿en que te voy a servir?!-

El conejo se acercó mas al pato ahora con una mirada seductora en su rostro, que hizo que este rápidamente se sonrojara y lo mirara intrigado e intimidado.

Dándome un poco de inspiración- murmuro esto colocando sus labios muy cerca de los del pato.

Daffy sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo y el nerviosismo se disparo en su cuerpo

Vaya, mira la hora. Deberíamos de ir tú camerino para encontrarnos con los demás- sonrió nervioso.

El conejo rio un poco.

Creo que pueden esperar-

Coloco un beso inocente sobre el pico del pato y este se encogió un poco, antes de que decidiera entrar en el juego aproximándose para besar de lleno al conejo.

Primero un beso suave, simple de carias tranquilas entre sus labios y lentamente ese beso comenzó a cambiar pero antes de que el pato pudiera siquiera juntar su lengua con la del conejo, este termino con el beso.

Alto ahí, Duck- murmuro sin apartar del todo sus labios del pato.-vamos a la junta.-

Un beso brusco contra el pico del pato y este se quedo atónito al sentir los suaves labios del conejo pegarse con fuerza contra lo suyos para después separarse creando un beso tronado.

Hizo una mueca al verlo alejarse pero aun así no puso objeción y lo siguió.

Sabes, Daff. Eso de disfrazarme como un alguna cantante femenina no suena tan mal- dijo caminando con el pato a su lado. – me veo fabuloso de mujer, tal vez un traje "sencillo" me haga lucir aun mejor.-

El pato se limito a soltar un pequeño gruñido de su parte. No era que le molestara el que se disfrazara de forma femenina sino que los tontos como Elmer acababan enamorándose de esa figura femenina.

Si, algo con brillos y unos zapatos altos junto con una peluca blanca- menciono antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino y miro hacia el pato.

Eso se me vería bien ¿no lo crees?- lo miro coqueto. – hasta puede que lo use después sin que tenga que ser Halloween, sin que los demás puedan vernos-

O puede que abras esa tonta puerta para que acabemos con esto- menciono cruzándose de brazos.

El conejo hizo lo que el pato dijo no sin antes sonreír burlón al ver a este ponerse incomodo por el comentario.

Sentados en una mesa que había puesto, se encontraban todos los que había citado, con unas cartas en su mano y una buena cantidad de dinero en el centro de la mesa.

Neee… ¿porker?- dijo Bugs pasando junto a ellos para tomar uno de los dos lugares libres.

S…si- respondió Porky viendo con ansias sus cartas.

Uuu… cartas- dijo Daffy sentándose junto al conejo y el cerdito. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- miro hacia las cartas de Porky.

Es su turno Monsieur- dijo Pepe mirando hacia el correcaminos.

Este asintió con una sonrisa y de la misma forma bajo todas sus cartas dejando a relucir lo que era una Escalera real dejando a todos atónitos y automáticamente colocándolos en el puesto de perdedores.

El caballero, gana- dijo Pepe dándole el dinero al correcaminos.

Meep Meep- menciono con un tono alegre.

¡eso digo eso es trampa, hijo!- exclamo Claudio dejando caer sus cartas al suelo.

¡eso es imposible! ¿Cómo un pájaro logra hacer una jugada así?- salpico Silvestre viendo impresionado hacia las cartas.

A..a…- suspiro Porky dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa- ya me ha…ha..había ima…imaginado que n…no tenia po…po…posibilidad-

No lo entiendo, ¿a que estábamos jugando? ¿porque el gana?- replico el cazador sin lograr comprender del todo la razón por la cual el pájaro era el ganador.

Ser vencido por un pájaro, eso es vergonzoso- dijo Speedy soltando sus cartas.

Ya que se han quedado sin dinero ¿podemos empezar con eso?- dijo Bugs con un tono calmado.

Dejaron las cartas de lado y se concentraron ahora en el conejo.

Neee… ¿alguna sugerencia para los disfraces?-

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Primera parte! No me malinterpreten! Me encanta Disney y todos sus hermosos especiales mágicos y demás pero Los LOONEY TUNES los adoro con todo el alma. No es nada tan personal, tan solo creo que ellos no se llevan bien o bueno no del todo.

Ningun personaje es mio claro! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Respiraba con desesperación sintiendo el miedo crecer dentro de el mientras que intentaba ignorar los extraños sonidos que se presentaban dentro de aquella rustica habitación, y ahora se culpaba nuevamente por su estúpida necedad de viajar bajo tierra con ese conejo que los había hecho perderse otra vez, haciendo que ahora bien terminaran en una extra mansión antigua que era mas que nada un hotel.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamo escuchando lo que parecía ser el rugido de algún animal furioso.

Como pudo salió de la cama y corrió rápido hacia la puerta de su habitación abriendo esta con toda la intención de salir pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ese largo pasillo estaba solamente alumbrado por unas cuantas velas amarillentas que hacían que el lugar se viera más tétrico de lo que era. Trago saliva con dificultad y comiéndose las uñas de una de sus manos miro el pasillo viendo al termino de este la puerta que era del conejo.

Vamos, Daffy, tu eres Stupor Duck- menciono para si mismo intentando darse ánimos para encaminarse a la habitación del conejo.

Un rugido más, dentro de su habitación y de un salto salió al pasillo caminando de puntillas tan rápido como podia, pasando entre esas grandes puertas que daban a otras habitaciones.

Sudor recorría su frente mientras veía lo oscuro que se volvía el lugar.

Miro hacia el frente intentando concentrarse menos en su miedo y mas en llegar a la puerta del conejo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar lo escucho, un grito fuerte y claro de alguien asustado. Dio un brinco al escuchar el desgarrador grito y en segundos la puerta frente a la cual iba pasando se abrió repentinamente dejando salir por esta a cierto gato en estado de pánico.

Sylvester intento correr pero su objetivo de huir fue interferido por su choque contra el pato que estaba parado frente a su puerta con cara de susto. Sus cuerpos chocaron haciendo que los dos acabaran tirados en el suelo. Rápidamente levanto su cabeza y miro hacia atrás mirando entonces el cuerpo monstruoso de Piolín, quien repentinamente se había vuelto en un pájaro desalineado, de garras largas, colmillos afilados y de un par de metros por encima de él.

Inevitablemente un grito de miedo salió de su boca aun tendido en el suelo sobre el pato.

O ¡basta ya!- grito Daffy dándole una cachetada en la cara al gato, pero apenas y vio al monstruo que salía de la habitación del gato, acabo lanzando un grito aun mas fuerte que el de Sylvester.

Empujando al gato de sobre si logro ponerse de pie y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, gritando con pánico y de tras de él iba el gato imitando su acción.

"Piolin" corrió hacia ellos con pasos pesados haciendo que el suelo se cuarteara. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras por las cuales habían subido para ir a ese piso y acabaron bajando al segundo piso, aun gritando con pánico, intentando huir del "pequeño" ave.

Que es cándalo…- murmuro Bugs bajando de mala gana el libro que había estado leyendo y abrió la puerta asomándose al pasillo pero en ese no había nadie. –neee… debo de estar volviéndome loco, juraría que había escuchado a ese pato loco gritando por aquí-

Antes de que pudiera cerrar su puerta para concentrarse nuevamente en su libro pudo ver algo que parecía ser un hombre muy peludo del cuarto del pato.

¿Daffy?- ladeo su cabeza preguntándose si era el pato con algún disfraz extraño y se aproximó a él. – Hey, Daffy ¿de donde has sacado ese increíble disfraz- dijo de forma inocente.

El conejo se paro frente al hombre y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era posible que se tratara del pato, por que el "hombre" estaba totalmente cubierto de pelo color naranja, un par de sneakers y manos largas y grandes. Un gruñido por parte del monstruo y el conejo solamente arqueo una ceja.

Nee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?- dijo tranquilo.- me parece que mi amigo estaba ahí dentro, ¿no te lo abras comido o si?- rio.

Un rugido mas y el monstruo lanzo acerco sus manos hacia el conejo con la intención tomarlo por el cuello y este retrocedió rápidamente para después salir corriendo intentando hacer un poco de tiempo para planear algo inteligente para quitarse de encima a ese monstruo que lo perseguía con sus manos estiradas hacia él.

Llego hasta su habitación y cerro rápidamente la puerta ocasionando que el monstruo se estrellara contra esta. El monstruo sacudió su cabeza tras el golpe y abrió la puerta con brusquedad topándose ahora con lo que era un conejo con un traje de barbero puesto.

Ooo Señor. Mire nada mas que cabello y barba tan desalineada- dijo acercándose al monstruo tomando el largo pelo naranja del cual estaba conformado su cuerpo. – déjeme ayudarle.

Sentó al Monstruo en una silla que estaba en la habitación y prendió la rasuradora con una sonrisa en su rostro. El monstruo intento huir pero el conejo lo sentaba cada vez que se paraba hasta que al final acabo casi atado a la silla.

Por otro lado se encontraba el pato junto con el gato dentro de una habitación oscura aparentemente vacía.

Aquí estamos a salvo- murmuro el gato salpicando un poco de saliva sobre la cara del pato.

Solo podían ver los ojos del uno y el otro.

El pato miro alrededor intentando encontrar algún interruptor que pudiera encender alguna luz.

Tenemos que encontrar una luz- dijo Daffy moviéndose por la habitación a oscuras.

El gato a semejo su acciones de tentar por el lugar para encontrar el interruptor, ignorando por completo un tercer par de ojos que los observaba de cerca siguiendo sus pasos.

Sylvester tentó una de las paredes y sintiendo lo que parecía ser un interruptor, apretó este provocando que una vela falsa se prendiera iluminando muy poco la habitación, pero al menos ahora podían verse.

Vaya noche, nunca mas volveré a viajar con ese tonto conejo- soltó Daffy con un tono molesto

¿y que hare yo? La abuelita querrá llevarse al canario aun que este mida dos metros y este me será ahora quien me intente devorar- menciono paniqueado.

Tomo al pato por los brazos estrujándolos con sus manos.

Cálmate, viejo- dijo mareado por como el gato sacudía su cuerpo.

Si, cálmate gatito. No hay por que temer-

Una risa femenina vino detrás de ellos y ambos volvieron sus mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz viendo entonces a una mujer de piel verde, una enorme verruga en su rostro, cabellos lacios y desalineados junto con un sombrero largo en pico sobre su cabeza.

Hehe…no eres una bruja ¿verdad?- dijo Daffy sintiendo el miedo alzarse por su cuerpo.

Yo, para nada cariño – una risa malévola salió de la boca de la espantosa mujer.

Ambos sonrieron y haciendo un intercambio de miradas, acabaron corriendo nuevamente saliendo tan rápido como les fue posible de la habitación, mientras que la mujer seguía riéndose yendo tras de ellos.

La bruja grito un hechizo sosteniendo su varita con firmeza y los pies tanto del gato como del pato dejaron de tocar el suelo dejándolos ahora suspendidos en el aire.

¡YIKES!- gritaron en unísono viendo que les era imposible avanzar.

El cuerpo del gato empezó a temblar al igual que el de Daffy y este se aferro rápidamente a su cuerpo, a lo cual el pato correspondió de inmediato.

La bruja continuo riendo ahora atrayendo el cuerpo de sus presas hacia ella, mas sin embargo esta acción fue interrumpida….

Arriba arriba arriba!- grito Speedy corriendo velozmente hasta donde se encontraba la bruja. – vaya, nunca había visto a una mujer tan fea- dijo el ratón deteniéndose hábilmente al llegar frente a ella.

¿Fea? Yo no soy fea!- replico la bruja ofendida. – ahora veras cariño-

Antes de que pudiera apartar su varita de sobre sus principales presas, el ratón se comenzó a mover subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su brazo y con un hábil movimiento logro tirar la varita de su mano haciendo que los cuerpos del pato y el gato cayeran al suelo.

¿Están bien, compadres?- dijo Speedy mirándolos con una sonrisa amigable. – bueno no se ven muy bien. -

Tanto el gato como el pato carecían de color en sus rostros y esto era por que la bruja habia hecho un encantamiento para aumentar su tamaño, tanto que ahora su cabeza golpeaba contra el techo y sus enormes botas podían pisar no solo al ratón sino que ahora también al ellos dos.

¿Que escandalo digo, que es cándalo es este?- replico el gallo abriendo la puerta de su habitación molesto por el ruido que le impedía dormir.

Claudio miro hacia la enorme bruja y una risa nerviosa salió de su pico.

No importa digo no importa pueden hacer cuanto escandalo quiera- retrocedió intentando meterse a su habitación.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un hechizo de la bruja cayo sobre el haciendo que todas sus plumas se desprendieran de su cuerpo volando por todos lados.

Una risa malévola de la mujer hizo eco por el lugar junto con las risas de los otros, tres.

Mis plumas, digo mis plumas- levanto su mirada hacia los otros que se burlaban de él.

Se acercó al pato y el gato y tomo a ambos por sus cuellos levantándolos y golpeando sus cabezas una con la otra. Speedy se limito a reír, pero su risa acabo por ser interrumpida por un hechizo que logro esquivar haciéndose para atrás.

Los cuatro levantaron sus miradas hacia la bruja quien comenzó a perseguirlos lanzando hechizos contra ellos y ellos se dieron a la tarea de correr esquivándolos.

¿Quién lo diría? Era puro pelo- rio Bugs saliendo de la habitación tras haber terminado con el monstruo.

Un disparo paso rápido frente al rostro del conejo y su risa se apagó de inmediato siendo cambiada por una expresión de impresión.

El conejo miro hacia el cazador que sostenía su rifle con sus manos temblorosas y disparaba con miedo hacia el monstruoso canario de dos metros que lo perseguía intentando atraparlo.

¿pero que haces, Doc?- dijo Bugs poniéndose junto a Elmer. –es solo un canario-

Arrebato el rifle de las manos de este y Piolín volvió a su tamaño normal.

¿Qué es lo que a pasado?- pregunto el canario tras sacudir su cabeza.

Vez- dijo Bugs quitando las balas del rifle. – deberías de avergonzarte, Doc.-

Pero era gigante- replico el cazador sin poder creer lo que había visto. – quería comerme, wonejo- tomo a Bugs por los brazos.

Seguro, viejo- le entrego su rifle de vuelta y camino hacia la habitación donde se suponía que debía de estar el pato.

Abrió la puerta y hecho un rápido vistazo al cuarto confirmando su teoría de que el pato no se encontraba en el.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- murmuro para si.

Un grito resonó por el pasillo y por un segundo Bugs pensó en la posibilidad de que se tratara del pato pero por el contrario de esto, solo acabo viendo a Porky correr por el pasillo.

NEeee.. ¿Cuál es el apuro, Doc?- pregunto el conejo deteniendo al cerdito.

Va….va….va…- Porky no podia ni siquiera formular una palabra el miedo afectaba sus de por si afectada forma de habla.

Un…un… vampiwo!- grito Elmer al ver al hombre con capa negra y colmillos afilados correr tras de ellos.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el hombre y rápidamente una idea se formulo en su cabeza.

Alto ahí, caballero- menciono cambiando su apariencia por una de un botones. - ¿Qué es lo que hace tan tarde corriendo por estos pasillos? Déjeme escoltarlo a su habitación, dicen que no es bueno que el dormir tan tarde.-

¿Qué?- murmuro el vampiro deteniéndose en seco.

Poniéndose tras el hombre tomo a este por los hombros.

Vamos, traigan las maletas- dijo Bugs volviendo mirada hacia los otros tres.

En segundos estos también se encontraban con un atuendo de botones y un par de valijas en sus manos.

Pero, yo estaba persiguiendo mi cena- replico el vampiro deteniéndose por un momento.

Cenar antes de dormir también llega a ser malo. No se preocupe nosotros nos haremos cargo de que duerma cómodamente, cierto muchachos- siguió empujando al vampiro.

Si, señor- dijeron el cerdito, el cazador y el perico en unísono.

Pero yo…-

Antes de que el vampiro pudiera replicar nuevamente el conejo se hizo cargo de meterlo a la fuerza en una habitación y tras lanzar las valijas dentro de esta dijo un burlón "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta de golpe para después trabar esta con una silla, impidiéndole al chupasangre salir.

Rieron los cuatro viéndose aliviados por haberse desecho del vampiro, pero apenas comenzaron a avanzar por aquel pasillo, una compuerta por debajo de ellos se abrió y se quedaron suspendidos en el aire por unos segundos antes de terminar cayendo dentro de esta.

Vamos, rápido, por aquí!- grito Speedy encontrando una puerta secreta en una de las paredes de aquella mansión.

Sin pensárselo dos veces los tres entraron por la estrecha puerta cerraron esta quedándose los cuatro en completa oscuridad.

Eso, digo, eso estuvo cerca hijo- dijo Claudio apenas retomando el aliento.

Pero solo se les concedieron unos segundos de calma antes de que el estrecho lugar donde se encontraban comenzara a moverse, primero de forma lenta como si se tratara de un elevador y después este comenzó a caer y a agitarse haciendo que sus cuerpos volaran por todo el lugar, golpeándose unos contra otros.

Tras caer varios metros el elevador se detuvo de golpe y los cuatro salieron de este pero traían puestos disfraces de Halloween y el lugar donde se encontraban era ahora un salón lleno de luces y con música a todo volumen.

Fue entonces que se juntaron todos en el centro de aquel salón luminoso estando todos y cada uno de los Looneys disfrazados y gritaron en unísono un "FELIZ HALLOWEEN, AMIGOS"


	3. Chapter 3

¡CORTE!- grito el director tras haber confirmado que las cámaras hayan hecho las tomas de todos ellos disfrazados.- eso es todo, amigos, ahora pueden descansar- apenas y dijo esto cuando los Looneys empezaron a dispersarse caminando por el lugar de forma lenta sintiendo el cansancio.

Daffy dejo salir un suspiro de su pico sintiendo el resentimiento en su cuerpo por haber estado corriendo de un lado a otro y gritando, al igual que su cara resentía todas esas expresiones que había tenido que hacer. El pato retrocedió un par de pasos y sin querer acabo chocando contra algo o mejor dicho alguien.

O lo lamen…- no término de decir cuando vio como unas manos rodeaban su cuerpo posándose a la altura de su abdomen.

El pato hubiera dicho que se trataba del conejo pero al ver esos brazos grisáceos con unos guantes azules turquesa, fue cuando dudo.

Te ves bien, Duck- murmuro Bugs.

El pato llevaba puesto un disfraz de Joker. Con un saco largo hasta color morado cerrado cruzado solo con un botón y hacia juego con sus pantalones del mismo color, una camisa amarilla cuadriculada con finas líneas color rojo, un chaleco color verde sobre la camisa, un moño negro y su rostro estaba maquillado, con un color rojo sobre sus labios formando una sonrisa y su rostro estaba pintado de blanco con sus ojos delineados de negro. Incluso su cabello estaba distinto con un color verde encendido e iba peinado hacia atrás con solo un pequeño mechón travieso que se quedaba necio al frente.

A los ojos de Bugs ese disfraz le iba de maravilla, el Joker y ese pato compartían mucho más que la locura, el carácter entre malicioso y burlón. Y a decir verdad el pato se veía bastante ¿Cuál era la palabra que estaba destacando en su cabeza al verlo vestido así? ¿Sensual? ¿Excitante? Todo de una forma traviesa y maliciosa que reflejaba esa sonrisa en el rostro del pato.

Daffy se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz del conejo, ansioso por ver el disfraz que este traería puesto, sabia que era uno femenino pero no lo había visto aun. Podia ser el de Marilyn Monroe que tanto le gustaba o tal vez el de Honey Bunny o el de Jessica Rabbit.

Pero al quedar frente al conejo lo que pudo ver cual algo completamente distinto.

Una peluca de cabello lacio sedoso y blanco estaba sobre su cabeza y dejaba que parte de este cabello cayera sobre uno de sus hombros. Un traje femenino ajustado del mismo azul que el de sus guantes dejaba ver un poco de su pecho con una abertura en "v", un par de pechos voluminosos que hacían que el poco escote fuera insuficiente, el traje poseía un par de aberturas en los costados que hacían que solo un poco de tela se hiciera cargo de tapar parte del abdomen del conejo mas o menos a la altura del donde estaba el ombligo de este, y por el ultimo el traje dejaba que las dos largas piernas del conejo se quedara casi en completo. Era como si fuera un traje de baño pero la suave tela negaba la posibilidad.

¿Qué te parece, Duck? Soy toda una diva- le guiño el ojo al pato y dio una vuelta modelando el traje para que este pudiera verlo completo. – ¿Daffy?-

Daffy sintió un intenso calor posarse sobre sus mejillas mientras vía al conejo de arriba a bajo con su pico entre abierto, dejando que sus ojos admiraran la sexy figura que dicho traje presentaba frente a él e incluso se movió detrás de este para poder ver como la parte trasera cubría dejaba la colita de conejo al descubierto y mostraba parte de los glúteos del conejo. Trago saliva sintiendo su garganta completamente seca como si no hubiese probada agua en años, su corazón latía rápido y en su sangre había un fuego que le recorría todo el cuerpo llegando como un cosquillo hasta sus extremidades.

Quería tocarlo, tenía que tocarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podia apartar su mirada de ese cuerpo que estaba provocando que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Eeee…. ¿Daffy?- dijo Bugs viendo que no había respuesta alguna del pato, quien solo se quedaba frente a él con sus ojos bien abiertos. - ¡Daffy!- dijo alzando un poco su voz.

El pato subió lentamente su mirada hacia los ojos del conejo viendo ahora esas largas pestañas y esos ojos entre grises y azulados que lo observaban intrigantes.

El conejo vio esos ojos verdes clavarse en los suyos por no mas de un par de segundos antes de que estos se apartaran nerviosos y vio al pato retroceder.

Si bueno… si..- se aclaró la garganta adentrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se esforzó por mostrarse malhumorado como siempre. – no te vez mal… digo no es que te veas muy… bueno…-

Bugs sonrió de forma entre burlona y emocionada viendo como el pato se trababa sin poder soltar ni una idea clara.

¿entonces crees que me veo bonita?-

Menciono con voz sensual jugando con el cuello del saco del pato, atrayéndolo a él.

El pato hizo primeramente una mueca y después una sonrisa juguetona se mostro en su rostro rodeando entonces la cintura del conejo y con la mano que tenia libre tomo la barbilla de este.

Bonita es una palabra demasiado pobre para describirte, Muñeca- menciono de forma sensual.

El conejo solamente se echo a reír viendo como esos ojos verdes lo observaban conquistadores.

Daffy coloco su pico más cerca de los labios del conejo con la intención de besarlo. La sonrisa del conejo disminuyo un poco y este también acerco sus labios prácticamente rozando los del pato, pero antes de que pudiera sentirlos sobre los suyos estos se apartaron al igual que el agarre del pato.

¡Gee, Daffy ¿Por qué no nos presentas digo por que no nos presentas a tu adorable compañera?!- pregunto Claudio acercándose con un disfraz de frankenstein.

El gallo tomo la mano de Bugs creyéndose por completo que se trataba de una mujer, y beso esta aprovechando la acción para pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo viendo a detalle este.

En ese momento Bugs comprendió la razón por la cual Daffy se había apartado tan rápido de él.

Pero que hermosa Poupée- dijo Pepe ahora apartando al gallo con su traje de rockero famoso, llevando consigo una chaqueta de cuero y su cabello ligeramente despeinado acompañado de unos lentes oscuros.

El zorrillo beso primeramente su mano para después asegurarse de tomar su cintura con la otra para acabar atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Rápidamente Bugs reacciono ante esto sonriendo nervioso e incomodo por la cercanía y el susurro de palabras francesas cerca de su oreja.

¡Alto! ¿Qué demonios creen que…?-

El pato no termino de decir cuando llegaron los demás Looneys en forma de manada empujándolo bruscamente apartándolo por completo del conejo, amontonándose alrededor de este, haciendo que ahora el pato acabara tirado en el suelo.

Como pudo Bugs se hizo cargo de deshacerse del agarre del zorrillo haciendo uso de toda sus fuerzas para poder romperlo.

Eres una dama muy fuerte, me gustan las mujeres así- murmuro el zorrillo mirándolo coqueto.

No lo creo pequeño- rio Bugs siguiendo con su papel de diva femenina.

Retrocedió un poco y solo para acabar topándose con el vaquero escondido tras un disfraz de pirata.

Sam se deshizo de su sombrero dejando ver su calva para después hacer una reverencia ante "la hermosa mujer".

Su belleza es sublime- dijo el ahora tomándolo de ambas manos haciéndolo bajar a su nivel. - ¿Qué le parece tener una cita con este pequeño bombón?- le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta.

Bugs intento no reírse ante el intento de seducción de Sam y acabo paseando su mano por el bigote de este para después depositar un beso contra su mejilla, momento que aprovecho para colocar dinamita en su sombrero.

No lo creo, "Bombon"- coloco de vuelta el sombrero en su cabeza y lo empujo lejos de si.

La dinamita termino explotando pero el pelirrojo seguía de pie con corazones volando alrededor de su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba.

El conejo se abrió paso entre la multitud de Looneys y camino hacia una de las mesas del salón siendo acompañado por la música y el juego de luces de colores.

Los directores les habían dado la oportunidad de realizar un tipo festejo de Halloween sin tener necesariamente las cámaras sobre ellos.

Una amplia pista de baile estaba a su merced al igual que varias bocinas esparcidas por el lugar con la intención de mantener el ambiente encendido. Claro que varios de ellos se dedicaban solamente a divertirse en lo que mas les gustaba hacer, ya fuese perseguir a su típica presa o pelearse con sus rivales.

Pero en esos momentos una buena parte de ellos se encontraban siguiendo el caminar del conejo mirando de forma atontada hacia esas caderas tambaleantes y largas patas.

¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? Es ese estúpido conejo!- grito Daffy corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡es Bugs!- volvió a gritar pero todos parecían demasiado atontados por ese cuerpo curveado.

Una mueca se formo rápido en el rostro del pato y este apretó con fuerza sus puños viendo como el conejo se sentaba sobre la mesa y los otros atolondrados lo rodeaban.

No sabia precisamente que era lo que mas le molestaba, si esa sensación de celos por ver como recorrían el cuerpo de su conejo con miradas tan impropias, o si era ese coraje que le daba al ver como el conejo seguía el juego dejando que su vanidad se alimentara con los halagos.

¡Muévanse, Idiotas!- empujo a unos cuantos intentando abrirse paso para llegar al conejo con la esperanza de deshacerse del disfraz para que pudieran ver que se trataba de él.

El pato acabo empujando a Sam pero este se levanto rápidamente.

¿Cuál es tu problema, pato?- saco su pistola y la coloco contra el pecho del pato. –¿estas intentando acercarte a mi chica? ¿piensas robármela?-

¡¿tu chica?!- exclamo molesto apartando de la pistola de si.

Si, mi Chica-

Daffy sonrió maliciosamente sacando de su saco lo que era un revolver haciendo que la pistola anticuada del pelirrojo luciera ahora como un juguete.

¿decías?- menciono sin apartar su sonrisa amplia.

Sam trago saliva y sonrió nervioso retrocediendo un poco. El pato apretó el gatillo pero del arma solamente salió un letrero amarillo de "bang", miro preocupado hacia la pistola y después volvió su vista hacia el vaquero que volvía a apuntarlo con su arma y ahora quien sonreía nervioso era el.

Vamos, preciosa. Salgamos de aquí, tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo… a mi casa- menciono Speedy mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

Bugs se limito a reír como si se tratara de una chica tímida y dejo que el ratón siguiera con su tarea de besar su brazo mientras los demás lo veían con sus bocas abiertas.

Un par de disparos y pudo ver a lo lejos al pato huyendo del Sam, corriendo intentando escapar de los ahora continuos disparos que eran lanzados contra el.

Sin quererlo su mirada se volvió de preocupación al ver que las balas pasaban demasiado cerca.

No te preocupes, muñeca. Yo me encargo de ese pato escandaloso- dijo el pequeño gangster sin apartar su puro de su boca y volvió su mirada hacia su compañero. – vamos Mugsy, deshazte del pato-

El grandote trono sus dedos y se aproximó hacia donde corría el pato.

Pero no es necesaria la violencia- rio nervioso intentándose ponerse de pie pero antes de que lograra hacerlo Elmer se interpuso.

El cazador había dejado de lado su típico uniforme y ahora vestía lo que era un traje caro con camisa negra un moño deshecho blanco, y un saco y pantalón también negros, todo acompañado por unos lentes oscuros que lo hacían ver como si fuera una combinación de gangster, estrella de música y millonario.

Tenia que aceptarlo el pelón no lucia mal bajo todo ese atuendo, se podría decir que lucia bastante aceptable.

Hola Preciosa… heeheeheehee- dijo soltando su extraña risa al final.

Hola calvin- dijo Bugs viendo como el corazón de este salía prácticamente de su pecho. – si me disculpan tengo que ir a… hacer unas cuantas cosas- menciono intentando alejarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse del todo Elmer acabo tomándolo de un brazo y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile.

¿bailarías conmigo?- pregunto con corazones en sus ojos.

Eres muy amable calvin, pero no creo que seas mi tipo- lo aparto de si, pero insistente Elmer corrió hacia el atrapándolo entre sus brazos, tomando al conejo por sorpresa.

Por otro lado se encontraba Daffy esquivando de los puñetazos que habían dejado noqueado a Sam y ahora buscaban proyectar contra su cuerpo.

Vamos es todo lo que tienes, grandote- dijo esto esquivándolo con facilidad.

Sacando una flor y poniéndola en su solapa apretó un pequeño botón de esta haciendo que de su centro se desplegara un guante de box que acabo proyectando contra el rostro del gangster lanzándolo a varios metros de si hasta golpear contra la pared.

Grito un par de "whoo-hoo" al aire mientras saltaba para después dirigirse hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar el conejo, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

Miro por el salón logrando ver como Wile con su traje de ninja oscuro perseguía al correcaminos que iba de ninja claro. Y como Pepe ahora rodeaba el cuerpo de Sylvester quien iba con un disfraz de mosquetero, al menos el zorrillo ya no se encontraba persiguiendo al conejo y con Sam noqueado, esos eran dos menos.

Bugs hizo coloco una sonrisa coqueta mientras que Elmer intentaba hacerlo bailar con el, por un minuto le siguió el juego dejando que el calvo pusiera bailara topemente frente a él, riéndose de lo ridículo que lucia y después se acercó a el para tomarlo de las manos.

Porque no cierras tus ojos por un momento, calvito- murmuro con un tono travieso haciendo que Elmer riera sonrojándose.

Espero a que cerrara sus ojos y vio como este ponía sus labios esperando el beso, pero en vez de eso Bugs solo rio para sus adentros y sacando un mazo por detrás de si dio unos cuantos golpes sobre su cabeza logrando atontarlo lo suficiente para que este cayera al suelo con chipotes en amoratados sobre su cabeza.

Ya era hora que te deshicieras de ese tonto-

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia atrás de el ahora logrando ver a Speedy con su traje de bandido y una rosa en su mano.

Déjame enseñarte lo que es bailar de verdad- dijo con un tono sensual.

Y antes de que el conejo pudiera huir acabo ser involucrado en un baile romántico con el pequeño ratón que se las había ingeniado por conseguir unos sancos que le permitieran moverse.

Todo aquello había tomado un rumbo que a él no hubiese esperado, primero había hecho todo eso para poner celoso al pato pero las cosas habían resultado distintas y culpaba a su vanidad por haber dejado que acabara así bailando tan cerca de ese ratón.

Más sin embargo el baile no duro mucho ya que el cazador acabo levantándose y empujando al ratón termino por tomar su lugar incluso le había arrebatado la rosa y ahora la llevaba en la boca.

¡Yikes!- exclamo Bugs e intento apartarse pero los brazos de Elmer rodearon su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Daffy maldecía en voz baja las luces y a sus compañeros que estaban nuevamente haciendo un desastre, por sus dificultades de poder encontrar al conejo.

Se adentro en la pista de baile viendo como las luces se reflejaban en el suelo de esta y fue cuando logro ver entre esa diversidad de Looneys persiguiéndose y uno que otro bailando, un cuerpo curveado moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sin pensárselo corrió hacia el pensando por un segundo que se trataba del conejo pero al llegar…

Pero si eres tu, pastelito-

Retrocedió de inmediato al ver que en realidad se trataba de Melisa que usaba también un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo.

Estaba buscándote para bailar- menciono guiñándole el ojo al pato.

Daffy simplemente sonrió y retrocedió lento. Las cosas con ella sencillamente no funcionaban, era una excelente actriz y todo pero, a la chica le faltaban un par de tornillos, además de que sabía que si acababa involucrándose con ella en algo más fuera del ámbito profesional, terminaría por usar una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo y aun que era precisa, el matrimonio no era lo suyo aparte de que ella resultaría ser una esposa demasiado posesiva.

La vio acercarse a él parpadeando coqueta sus largas pestañas mientras que acariciaba su cabello rubio.

Ahora mismo no puedo querida ¿pero llama mas tarde?- dijo esto logrando escapar del agarre de la chica corriendo tan rápido como podia.

Pero su intención de escape acabo por ser intervenida choque contra Porky y su disfraz de calabaza.

¿Da…Da…Daffy?- tartamudeo el cerdito apartándose por un segundo de Petunia. – Va…Vaya tu di..di…disfraz es gra…gra…grandioso-

Si, lo que digas jamoncito. ¿has visto a Bugs?-

¿Bugs? Puede que este con la chica nueva que anda por ahí, una muy guapa de cabello lacio y blanco- contesto Petunia.

Si! Esa chica! ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Daffy tomando a la cedita por los brazos.

Creo que estaba bailando con Speedy- contesto intimidada por cercanía del pato.

Soltó a la cerdita y sin esperar se adentro mas en la pista sintiéndose molesto por los actos del conejo. Una cosa era dejara que ellos lo miraran y lo adularan creyendo que era una mujer, otra muy distinta era dejar que se le acercaran con otras intenciones.

Bugs se hizo hacia atrás sintiendo prácticamente los labios de Elmer sobre los suyos pero sus brazos lo seguían tomando con fuerza por la cadera.

Espera, Doc.- coloco una mano sobre el rostro de Elmer intentando apartarlo.

Vamos, señowita- rio acercando un poco más sus labios.

No lo creo, Calvo- dijo Daffy.

El conejo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del pato y en cuestión de segundos el brazo de Daffy rodeo su cintura y una pata plana del pato se coloco contra el rostro de Elmer empujándolo lejos de ellos, haciendo que soltara al conejo.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Du…?-

No logro terminar su frase cuando los labios del pato se pegaron bruscos contra los suyos. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso y fue entonces cuando sintió como su peluca era jalada y quitada de su cabeza, dejando sus largas orejas expuestas.

¡AJA! ¡Ven Es el estúpido conejo!- grito Daffy sacudiendo la peluca mostrándosela al resto de sus compañeros.

Hijo, digo hijo eso es quitarle toda la diversión a la fiesta- dijo Claudio cruzándose de brazos. – por supuesto, digo por supuesto que ya sabíamos que era el.-

Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato- continuo Pepe trayendo a rastras a Sylvester quien se encontraba sonrojado entre sus brazos.

Daffy miro a sus compañeros viendo como estos lo observaban con cara de molestia por su acto de descubrir al conejo.

¡Esperen ¿Qué acaso era el conejo?!- grito Sam acercándose mirando atónito hacia Bugs quien permanecía con una expresión relajada en su rostro.

Si… por… por supuesto que sabíamos que era el- menciono Speedy con nerviosismo en su voz.

La realidad era que el ratón al igual que Elmer y Sam había ignorado por completo la posibilidad de que se tratara del conejo y ahora que lo pensaba por alguna razón le había resultado tan familiar la actitud de esa mujer con la expresión orgullosa en su rostro y con personalidad relajada.

¿Wonejo?... ¿Cómo?... – Elmer se acercó a Bugs tomando a este por los brazos. – ¿tú eras la bella mujer?-

Nee… gracias por el cumplido, Doc- menciono riendo de manera burlona por la expresión de impresión en el rostro del Elmer.

Elmer acabo por soltar al conejo y tal como Sam y Speedy acabo caminando hacia una de las mesas sentándose en la silla mirando decepcionado hacia el conejo, aun preguntándose como era posible que ese wonejo tonto lo hubiera engañado de esa forma. Su corazón se había acelerado, había sentido el fuego del amor a primera vista consumir su alma y todo se había desmoronado ante ese cruel descubrimiento.

Eee… mi peluca Duck- menciono Bugs acercándose al pato.

Daffy miro aun atónito hacia la peluca y un ligero sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas. Había besado al conejo enfrente de todos, lo que siempre habida estado evitando ahora lo había hecho enfrente de absolutamente todos.

Tu… ¡conejo despreciable!- a ventó la peluca de Bugs contra el rostro de este y salió del lugar. – tonta fiesta, tonta música, tonto Halloween, tonto conejo- menciono entre dientes.

Espera, Daff.- Dijo Bugs dándole alcance al pato.

¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- replico el pato mirándolo molesto.

Sabes, esta es una mansión después de todo. Hay unos cuartos que no usamos para la grabación- coloco la peluca devuelta en su lugar. - ¿no quieres dar un paseo?-

De mala gana acabo accediendo siguiendo al conejo hasta uno de los elevadores funcionales que no habían modificado para las grabaciones.

No tenias por que molestarte, Duck.- dijo Bugs mirando hacia el pato quien estaba con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño bien fruncido

Todos sus celos y sus tontas ganas de apartar a todos de su conejo, toda esa pelea tonta con Sam y ese Gagnster, todo eso para que acabaran saliéndole con la pantomima que era para divertirse.

Vamos, Daff.- pego su nariz contra el cuello de este y desabrocho su saco acariciando entonces el torso del pato. – no me digas ¿Qué en verdad te pusiste celoso, Duck?-

Cállate, conejo- replico apartándolo de si. – no estaba celoso, solo era un poco de molestia, nada mas-

¿Molestia porque, precisamente? ¿Por qué me dijeran lo bella que luzco? ¿por como me comían con sus miradas?- parpadeo coqueto.

Esa voz afeminada del conejo no hacia mas que hacer que sus razones de celos sonaran notoriamente absurdas, mas que nada ahora que sabia que "todos" estaban conscientes de que se trataba de Bugs.

Sinceramente no le hayo la gracia- volvió a arrebatar la peluca de la cabeza del conejo. – ponerse una tonta peluca y decir "si mírenme todos, haláguenme con sus tontos intentos de conquista para alimentar mi enorme vanidad"- dijo Daffy colocando la peluca sobre su cabeza e imitando la voz femenina de Bugs y sus movimientos.

Bugs rio viendo al pato imitarlo y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta del elevador el cual se había detenido, espero que las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron de este.

Puede que si me haya sobre pasado un poco- acepto buscando un el interruptor de la luz. – pero no puedes decir que no me veía bien- encendió esta al encontrarlo.

Daffy vio al conejo caminar por el pasillo y lo siguió de cerca sintiéndose aun algo asustado por el aspecto lúgubre del lugar.

Bugs se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y abrió esta para después adentrarse y prender la luz confirmando que estuviera a oscuras.

Nee… al menos ahora no tienes que empujar a nadie por acercarte a mi- dijo dejándose caer sobre la rustica cama.

El conejo vio al pato hacer una mueca ante el comentario.

¿piensas quedarte ahí, Duck?- dijo viendo como Daffy continuaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

¿Por qué no traes mejor a los demás? Puede que ellos quieran pasar la noche contigo- replico aun ofendido.

Bueno si eso quieres- dijo Bugs poniéndose de pie con la intención de salir del cuarto pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo las manos del pato lo detuvieron.

Daffy tomo al conejo por las muñecas y jalando de estas lo llevo de regreso a la cama dejándolo sobre esta para después cerrar la puerta de golpe.

¿cambiaste de opinión, Duck?- dijo burlón viendo como el pato se acercaba a él.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna ante su pregunta burlona, solamente el pato se puso sobre el con sus manos presionando sus muñecas con fuerza a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo que permaneciera inmóvil contra la cama.

Bugs vio los ojos verdes de Daffy bajar por su cuerpo y por primera vez en toda la noche sintió el nerviosismo apoderarse de él al ver como esos ojos lo recorrían. Daffy vio a Bugs removerse un poco sobre la cama y sonrió levemente.

¿Qué pasa, diva? ¿acaso te has puesto tímida?- ahora era el quien hablaba en tono de burla.

El conejo sonrió sarcástico pero si intención de lucir tranquilo ante todo se corrompió al ver como una mano de Daffy abandonaba su muñeca para adentrarse por una de las aberturas del costado de su traje bajando de forma lenta hasta colocarse cerca de su colita esponjosa de conejo. El pato creo un leve masaje en esa zona y con los mismos movimientos lentos dirigió su mano a la entre pierna del conejo sintiendo como la manos de este se contraían aun sin poder moverse debido a que las mantenía agarradas con una de sus manos.

No se como puedes andar con guantes todo los días todo el día.- dijo sacando su mano para deshacerse del guante que la cubría.

Neee… uno se acostumbra-

El emplumado llevo su mano hacia el escote y sin pensárselo mucho metió su mano para quitar esos pechos falsos y entonces dejar que sus dedos masajearan el suave pecho del conejo, sintiendo esa piel sedosa.

Esto no esta bien- murmuro con su voz malhumorada y se apartó del conejo. – No te muevas- advirtió antes de adentrarse en el baño.

Bugs aprovecho el momento para respirar hondo y controlar su ritmo cardiaco, dejando escapar el aire por su boca.

Un minuto después y el pato estaba de regreso ya sin el moño en su traje ni el maquillaje en su rostro y con el pelo de su cabeza mojado por haberse quitado el color verde este. Tenía un trapo húmedo en su mano y dejo caer este sobre la cara del conejo, Bugs intento llevarse las manos al rostro para quitar el trapo pero el pato se lo impidió gritándole nuevamente que no se moviera.

Daffy se coloco una vez mas sobre Bugs y de forma delicada comenzó a quitar el maquillaje del rostro del este, deshaciéndose de la sombra para besar sus ojos, el rubor para besar sus mejillas y por ultimo del labial para besar con suavidad sus labios.

Bugs rio ante las acciones pato quien lo veía ligeramente sonrojado y notablemente molesto. Lo miro sentarse sobre su abdomen para entonces erguirse y darse a la tarea de quitarse el saco morado su chaleco verde y de forma más torpe su camisa amarilla, para después acercarse a besarlo nuevamente.

El conejo miro hacia la parte baja del pato notando que este aun llevaba esos pantalones morados y llevo sus manos hacia los botones de estos haciendo que el intento de Daffy por besarlo se detuviera.

No creo que sea conveniente que te los dejes puestos ¿o si, Daff?-

El pato solo asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a besar al conejo adentrando de inmediato su lengua en la boca de este mientras sentía como sus manos enguantadas se encargaban de deshacerse del pantalón para después lanzarlos dejándolos caer a un par de metros.

Rozo esos predominantes dientes con su lengua y dejo que sus manos se deshicieran del traje de Bugs quitándolo de forma pausada recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciándolo.

El conejo pudo escuchar sus dificultades para respirar y supo que el pato se estaba esforzando por retener su necesidad de poseerlo con tal de hacer todo con delicadeza.

El que me vista de mujer no quiere decir que sea tan delicado como una- murmuro paseando una de sus manos por su pico.

Tu lo has dicho, dientón-murmuro

Tomando las piernas del conejo hizo que su cuerpo se acercara más al suyo. El conejo rodeo la cintura de Daffy con sus patas y acaricio su espalda mientras el besaba su cuello dando suaves mordidas sobre este haciendo pequeños gemidos se escaparan de la boca de Bugs. Podia sentir sus dedos pasear por su pelo y su cuerpo tensarse, volvió su mirada hacia su rostro logrando ver esos ojos entre grises y azules mirándolo de forma cuestionarte por haberse detenido.

¿sucede algo, Duck?- pregunto burlón.

No- contesto molesto frunciendo el ceño.

Aun que no lo dijera, aun que no se lo pudiera decir siempre le gustaría mas ver aquella figura normal del conejo con su sonrisa sarcástica y su personalidad confiada.


End file.
